Official Xbox Magazine Issue 56
This magazine was dated June 2006 and priced at £5.99. A free disc was attached with playable demos. First Look Destroy All Humans! 2 - 2 pages (10-11) Marvel: Ultimate Alliance - 2 pages (12-13) The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning - 2 pages (14-15) Dreamfall: The Longest Journey - 2 pages (16-17) Over the Hedge - 2 pages (18-19) Incoming E3 almost upon us!: Glut of Xbox titles expected at expo - (20) Return of the Ray: Dismembered Xbox hero punches his way back to Xbox - (20) Lara the record breaker: Indiana Jugs makes it into the record books - (21) Lion's Shares: Great news for future Xbox titles - (21) Chew've Been Maimed: New screens show off the Wookie's special attack move! - (22) Cold Fear Cometh!: Ubisoft's chiller thriller coming to the silver screen! - (22) Enter the Xbox Cup: You don't need an Xbox to win big at this year's Xbox Cup! - (24) FlatOut Revs Up: Exclusive screens emerge as banger beauty prepares for take-off - (25) Fore Play!: New golf game promises return to 'proper' gameplay - (25) Incoming Gallery * FUEL - (26) * American McGee Presents: Bad Day LA - (26) * Jaws Unleashed - (27) * X-Men: The Official Game - (27) Incoming: Preview *Just Cause - (30) *AND1 Streetball - (31) *The Da Vinci Code - (32) *Open Season - (33) Incoming: Charts # Tomb Raider: Legend # The Godfather # Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter # FIFA Street 2 # Black # Driver Parallel Lines # Blazing Angels: Squadrons of World War II # Ice Age 2: The Meltdown # TOCA Racer Driver 3 # Fight Night Round 3 Features Inbox - 3 pages (36-38) Exclusive Access: WarPath - 3 pages (40-43) Prey - 6 pages (44-48) Reel Games: Four magic moments inspired by the Hollywood silver screen - 5 pages (75-79): * Spider-Man: The Movie * Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb * Van Helsing * The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay Reviews Hitman: Blood Money :More of the same but tweaked and jazzed up. Blood Money's quite a return to form for the stealth franchise. Winback 2: Project Poseidon :An old-fashioned shooter in both looks and gameplay, but done with enough conviction that you can be forgiving. Rogue Trooper :A sturdy, fun-packed title packed with neat features, great gameplay and more variety than most other 'action' games. Classified: The Sentinel Crisis :A by-the-numbers budget shooter with very little in the way of spark. Not a total stinker, but hardly worth your cash either. Hints & Cheats Pages 90-93 The Godfather, Driver Parallel Lines, Rugby 06, Fight Night Round 3, Oddworld: Stranger's Wrath, Serious Sam II, Forza Motorsport, Jade Empire, Sid Meier's Pirates!, Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict Playmore On the disc - 4 pages (80-83) Masterclass The Godfather - 6 pages (98-103) Tomb Raider: Legend - 6 pages (104-109) Elite Directory The best Xbox games that scored 8.5 or more! Elite Classics Other Credits Editor :Gavin Ogden Production Editor :Dan Geary Art Editor :Phil Madge Deputy Art Editor :Adam Kulesza News Editor :Ben Lawrence Reviews Editor :Mike Jackson Disc Editor :Ben Talbot Contributors :Gary Cutlack, Paul Gordon, Martin Korda, Ben Talbot, Mark Robins, Jon Todd, Thomas Wilde, Dan Whitehead Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox Reviews